The Most Powerful Spell Of All
by Yushio Katsuki Harata
Summary: Young Rosalyn Willowsong has always been the top of her life class and the straight A student she has lived a normal wizard life untill now when her world is turned upside down when she finds a secret school!
1. Chapter 1

Once, there lived a wizard named Rosalyn Willowsong . She was diligent, hardworking, and at the top of her Life classes. She was also very curious. But once, her curiosity got her somewhere great... It all begins before the wall blocking Elik's Edge was built.

"Okay class, your homework tonight is to cast Spirit Armor at least 3 times. You are dismissed." said Rosalyn's teacher, Professor Wu. "Oh,and remember to pick up your report cards!" Rosalyn could hear some people whisper to their friends,"Of course we know what ROSALYN got," but Rosalyn was never hurt by these things. "Well, you guys chat, but I'd better teleport to Megan, or she'll steam up like the LAST time I was late," said Rosalyn, as she grabbed the green packet that held her report card, and simply flicked her wand.

"Oomph!" both Megan and Rosalyn said, as Rosalyn landed on top of Megan, her best friend. She was in the Shopping District of Wizard City. "They really should do something like putting a warning on saying WARNING, YOUR FRIEND IS TELEPORTING or something," said a giggling Megan. Megan Legendglade was a Journeyman necromancer, and Rosalyn's best friend. They did almost EVERYTHING together. "Hey, Rosalyn, I need some help defeating Biti Nirini. Could you-" Megan began. "Of course!" said Rosalyn. "I was about to ask you too!" "Thanks! I just need to go to my castle and put in this new bed," Sabrina replied. Then, POOF! Off Sabrina teleported. Rosalyn walked around the Shopping District for a while. It was October, and Spooky Bob was selling his items, there were lots of Halloween decorations, and it was cool and windy. So, Rosalyn waited.

And waited...

And waited...

And waited...

But Megan still wasn't there. She managed to wander all the way to Elik's Edge. "They should put a wall up here. Someone could fall and-" Rosalyn thought. but when she thought AND, she blinked, and there was a pole. "Oomph!" Megan was back. "Hey Megan! Look at that!" Rosalyn said, as she rubbed her head. She pointed to the pole. "Yes, Rosalyn. That's wide open space. Now come on! Remember? Biti?" Megan said. But- there's a pole RIGHT THERE!" Rosalyn said.

"Alia, we don't have all day."

"But it's right there!"

"No it isn't."

"YES it is!"

"Rosalyn, if you want to battle Biti alone, that's fine with me. I'll just take Mary Fireblossom instead," Megan said. "But there IS a pole," Rosalyn said, running towards the cliff. "See?" she said, grasping her hand around the pole. "Rosalyn, DON'T!" Megan yelled. But it was too late. Rosalyn was sliding down the pole. Rosalyn was sliding down the pole, but she couldn't see the bottom of where the pole was supposed to go. "How long will this take?" Rosalyn thought out loud. BAM! She landed in a box. The box went up and up. Then, it stopped. There was a small piece of land, and a one story building. It looked like a school in Ravenwood, but it had a strange symbol on the door: a question mark. Alia opened the door. There were desks, a book of history, and no teacher. The chalkboard said: THE SECRET SCHOOL. Alia wondered around this strange place. Then she decided that Megan MUST be waiting for her. So, she jumped in the box, she went up again, and jumped on Elik's Edge. "WHOA," said Megan, with such shock in her eyes. "C'mon," Rosalyn said. "Biti." So they ran off to Krokotopia.

"But it was real Mom!" Rosalyn said to her mom, Rachel Lotusblossom at dinner, after explaining the Secret School. "Stop daydreaming in class, Rosalyn," said Rosalyn's older brother, Sean Deathhammer. "I only did that in Novice classes! Besides, at least I didn't drop out to be able to do whatever I wanted with my magic!" Rosalyn angrily said. "Rosalyn! Say sorry to your brother!" her mother yelled. "How come you and dad would always believe Sean, and you don't believe me?" Alia asked. "Well, we didn't believe him when he said Fire Elves stole all the cookies," her dad, Aedan Stormwalker said. "Rosalyn, your grounded. Two . NOW," her mother angrily said. So Rosalyn slammed the door to her room, sat on her bed, and cried."Nobody believes me!" she sobbed. She was about to sneak out of her room and tell Professor Ambrose (she always went to him for problems), but she heard the front door slam open, and someone yelling, "WHERE IS ROSALYN WILLOWSONG?" "Professor Ambrose!" Rosalyn thought. She wiped her tears and sprung out of her bed. "Right here, Professor!" Rosalyn yelled as she ran towards him."I was just about to-" Rosalyn began, but saw Megan next to him. "Megan tells me of you seeing a pole on Elik's Edge, and sliding down. Then magically floating back up moments later," Professor Ambrose said. "So she couldn't see the box either," Rosalyn thought. "Miss Lotusblossom, Mister Stormwalker, is it okay if Rosalyn left for a few moments?" Professor Ambrose asked quickly. Just before her mom could open her mouth, POOF! They teleported into the commons. Professor Ambrose grabbed Rosalyn's hand, and they ran quickly to his tower through the black, dark night sky. "Where's Megan?" Rosalyn asked. "When I teleported here, I teleported her to her house at the same time. Hurry now," Professor Ambrose said. They ran into his tower, and the moment they did, Professor Ambrose yelled, "YOU FOUND THE SECRET SCHOOL!" "Yes, I did! You're the only one that believes me!" Rosalyn said. "And, why is there no teacher, and no students?" Rosalyn asked. "Because, I am the teacher," Professor Ambrose said dramatically. "And, the students?" Rosalyn asked. "YOU are, Rosalyn Willowsong," Professor Ambrose said, once again, DRAMATICALLY. "So does this school have spells?" Rosalyn asked. "Yes. It actually has the most powerful spells of all," Professor Ambrose said. "We will discuss this tomorrow, after school, inside the Secret School. For now, I think your parents need you in bed, young Wizard." So then Rosalyn went out of the tower, and stood there for a moment. "The most powerful spells of all, huh?" she said. And she flicked her wand, and went home.


	2. The Most Powerful Spell Of All Part 2

Rosalyn laid in bed that night and thought about what had happened. She had found out she was in a secret school, and she would have to meet Professor Ambrose after school. When Rosalyn got home,her mom had told Professor Ambrose that it was very impolite to barge in like that, and to take her daughter without her approval. Also, Rosalyn had to come straight home after school for two weeks, which was horrible because Rosalyn had to meet Professor Ambrose. Rosalyn would have her wand confiscated if she didn't come straight home, and then her spells would be less powerful. Well, at least she still had friends to talk to...

Rosalyn got up and out of bed and looked at the clock and- "Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" She ran to her closet and got on her nice clothes grabbed her wand, and ran downstairs. "...and so I could accomplish from where I left off. You never know if I would save the Spiral," Rosalyn heard Sean say at the breakfast table. "Oh. Rosalyn. NOW you decide to wake up," he said. "I'd insult you, but that would be a risk of an extended punishment," Rosalyn said. "Dad, what was Sean talking about?" "He was thinking about what you said last night, and he wants to go back to Death School!" Her dad replied. "Eat your breakfast though, school's going to start." "Oh, yeah, forgot about that." Rosalyn said. "One reason I dropped out," Sean said. "The pressure of being late."

"Professor Wu! Professor Wu!" Rosalyn ran into the Life schoolroom. "Rosalyn! You're-" Professor Wu started. "Late? Yeah, I know. What did I miss?" "We don't accept students in until 7:00, young wizard." Professor Wu said. "Oh, yeah, I forgot," Rosalyn said, looking around the room, and of course seeing no students. "That extra credit project on different time zones got me jumbled up!" "Well, go and walk around then. Do a quick attempt battle at the Nirini Champion. I don't know. Now hurry along," Professor Wu said. Rosalyn went to Torrence, the Storm tree, and saw Megan's locket on the dock. It was a gold heart shaped locket, with a single Amethyst in the center. Inside was a picture of Rosalyn and Megan. Rosalyn had one exactly like it, but with a Jade. She only gave these to her closest friends,along with filling in their star on the friends list. "I'll give this to Megan after school," she thought out loud. Then, next to it was another locket, not one that she gave to a friend. "This must be Mary Fireblossom's," Rosalyn said, looking at her worst enemy's silver locket, with red swirls of ruby. "It'll earn me karma points," she said, stuffing it in her pocket along with Megan's.

"I wonder why I haven't seen Megan yet today," Rosalyn wondered, as she ran to Elik's Edge. "I also haven't seen Mary." She slid down the pole. Then, prepared herself for- BAM! She hit the box. "I'm SO finding out how to cushion this thing." She stepped onto the piece of land, and walked into the school... "Hello? Professor Ambrose? Anyone?" Rosalyn said. The classroom was gloomy, and looked as jumbled up as the Death school. "We've finally felt it in you, young wizard," a wispy, light voice said. "Who's there?" Rosalyn demanded. Her hand was gripped around her wand so tightly, that her hand sweat. "Fear not," the voice said, but clearer. A glowing blue figure appeared. "You are the chosen one." "Explain! Now!" Rosalyn ordered. "We've felt the warmth in your soul. We will tell us your story, but first, we warn you we may hurt you. Our master could be watching, and he controls us," the ghost said. "We?" Rosalyn said. "Yes.." the ghost whispered, as other ghosts, but children about Rosalyn's age appeared. "I am Emily Swift. I will tell you that you are one of us, but probably more powerful of a kind than I would've been." it said. "Our master was young back then, and he was as evil as now. I was destined to save the spiral, as these children ghosts told me. They had been killed by our master, and their previous teacher was killed right after he was my teacher, and I graduated, hoping to save everyone soon." "I became headmistress, and taught a few how to do this magic, waiting for my chance to come, and he killed me and my students." "So wait, is your master Mali-" "DO NOT SPEAK IT!" The ghost screeched. "He detects and controls us by saying it..." the ghost said, as it and all the other ghosts disappeared. "Ghosts explained ?" Professor Ambrose said, standing by the doorway. "Oh! Um, uh, yes," Rosalyn said, surprised "We'll discuss spells tomorrow. Go along now," he said. So Rosalyn got back up to Elik's Edge, and wandered around behind the shops. Then she saw Megan. "Hi Megan! You dropped your locket by-" "MWAHHAAAHAHAHAHA!" Megan became tall and skinny with a black robe and axe and- wait, this was a WRAITH! "Who are y-you?" Rosalyn asked "MY NAME IS, I CAN'T TELL YOU! AKA, YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" it said, as a bright ball of light formed in its hand, and it threw it at Rosalyn's head. It was white hot, and Rosalyn felt pain harder than she had ever felt pain before. And she fell unconscious right away. "MY WORK HERE IS DONE!" the Wraith said, as it disappeared, leaving black dust all around Rosalyn, who was found by a new little Novice three hours later...


End file.
